Information for New Users
, is a project page filled with information for new users}}First off Welcome! We’re excited to see you here at the Fan RP wiki. Please take a moment to look at this page for all your needs. Creating pages You're welcome to create any number of pages you like on the wiki, just remember to keep them categorized. You can do this by going to the bottom of the page where it says "Category" and typing in the category the character fits in. Another way to do this is to go to the edit mode and manually put in the category. "Playable Character", "Antagonist" etc. are all categories. When adding your own categories (If this is deemed needed, for your own series or otherwise) make sure you add the template for categories in the new link. Stubs Make sure your page has at least some info on it before creation. If on creation your page does not have info on it within 3 days of its creation its in the admins right to delete the page until you have something to contribute to it. ''' We understand you wont have ideas right away but at least plan a few things out before putting in a new page on this wiki. Personality, appearance or even some basic info will do just fine. But the character template alone and all info being "TBA" is not acceptable and will be deleted if not tended to. This is simply to avoid the wiki becoming clogged with information that might never be of use—if you add something to it, this allows us think you might come back to it. In that case, it wont ever be a candidate for deletion. However, if you leave it all "TBA" its just a page taking up space. Always try to plan some basics out before putting a page on this wiki. Important Rules If you don't read any rules, at least read this one: '''We talk about RL only if someone wants to, any issues in RL should be taken care of in Real life. Chat is just chat and should not be used in conjunction with RP, unless its done in Random RP. You do not use characters to address something with a person as it can lead to quick misunderstanding. RPing and Writing We RP on Discord, while all the stories are put up here (eventually). You can join in or speak to us at Discord about RPing. You can also simply write there, this wiki isn't RP-exclusive. Discord Link Useful Templates Templates can be applied by copying the selected text in the Black box area and pasting it to the source page of your own page. *Template:Writer - Template to show that a page is your property. *Template:User Template - Template for Users personal info *Template:Dark Blue/Character - Template for Playable characters *Template:Red/Non-Playable Character Template for non playable characters *Template:Red/Weapon - Template for custom weapons *Template:Blue/Anime - Template for Anime type story *Template:Red/Novel Template for a novel/manga type story Helpful links *BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki: What We're About *BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki: Manual of Style *Creating your Character *BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki: Roleplaying *BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki: Admins Category:Rules and Guidelines